


Oral sex

by crazycatt71



Series: Learning [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Friendship/Love, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: 1st subject is oral sexDiscussing giving/receiving 1st blow jobSteve's oral skills'rimming





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that cunniligus is oral sex, how ever, this my story and if I don't want to mention it, I don't have to. If you want to read about it, this is not the story for you.  
> If you want to read about a bunch of men talking about blowjobs & rimming here ya go, enjoy.

“Ok, let’s talk about sex.” Tony announced.

Phil shook his head, Bucky rolled his eyes, and Clint started humming and did a little wiggle dance. Steve looked confused when Phil poked him in the ribs. Clint and Tony just grinned.

“The first topic for our sexual discussion club is Oral sex.” Tony announced. “A nice easy one to get us started. Who wants to start?”

He looked around the room. Phil was on the loveseat, Clint on the floor between his legs, one arm wrapped loosely around Phil’s calf. Steve and Bucky were on the couch, close enough that their shoulders were touching.

“Anybody, anybody?” Tony asked.

Clint snorted.

“Ok, I’ll start.” Tony said. “We all know what blow jobs are. We’ve all given and received them, except Buckaroo and I hope that is fixed real soon, because, come on, blow jobs.”

Phil arched an eyebrow and Steve started to look a little miffed.

“No pressure,” Tony assured them, “but sucking cock and getting yours sucked is pretty great, right?”

Steve, Phil. And Clint nodded in agreement. Bucky just looked at them with laser focus, like he was absorbing every word.

“Ok, first time getting and giving, go.” He pointed at Phil.

Phil stared at him, then relaxed against the back of the loveseat.

“It happened during basic training, a fellow recruit, I gave, he returned the favor.” He said.

Clint looked up at him and smiled. Phil bent over and kissed him.

“My first time getting one was with a prostitute that Bucky got me for my 13th birthday.” Steve said, as a blush spread up his neck.

Bucky stared at him without blinking for several seconds, then shook his head and grinned. “I remember that. Punk was always on the edge of dying and I didn’t want him to miss out on the good stuff, ya know.”

Steve grinned at him and squeezed his arm.

“I gave my first one when I was in the army. In France.” Steve said.

Bucky stared at him again.

“Weren’t you scared of getting caught?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, I think it added to the enjoyment.” Steve told him, “That thrill that we might get caught.”

“You always were a daredevil.” Bucky grumbled.

Tony cackled and dropped onto Steve’s lap.

“That’s one of the things I love.” He said as he kissed Steve.

“My first one was an acrobat in the circus,” Clint spoke up, “I sware she could suck a golf ball through 50 feet of garden hose. She definitely tried to suck my brains out through my dick.” He stared off into space for a minute, remembering. “I gave my first blowjob to her brother. It was sloppy, ya know, all drooling and gagging and the sore jaw, but it was kind of perfect too ‘cause he was sweet about it even though it wasn’t that good.”

Phil smiled down at him as he stroked his hair. 

“Like most of my sexual firsts, mine was in college, guess that’s what happens when you start college at 15,” Tony said, “anyway, first one was a girl in one of my classes. It was a thank you for helping her pass a test. First time I gave one was at some frat party. I was drunk and stoned and don’t remember details, just that it tasted gross and I threw up after, but that could have been the booze.”

He shrugged and stared at the ground. Steve wrapped his arms around him, Bucky leaned in and squeezed both of them.

“I got my first one from a dame I was stepping out with.” Bucky said, “No, I won’t say which one.” He added as Steve started to open his mouth. “She, uh, taught me how to return the favor.”

He gave a sheepish grin. “I got pretty good at it. I liked being able to make my partners feel good, ya know.”

“You get pleasure from pleasing a partner.” Phil told him. “We all do too.”

Bucky smiled at him.

“I’ve never got or gave one to a guy.” he said, “too afraid of getting caught.”

He looked at Steve. “Guess you’re braver than me, punk.”

“Nah,” Steve disagreed, “and ya don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“True, very true.” Tony said. “So, who should give Buck a bunny his first from a guy, blow job? I vote Steve, cause that mouth of his is pure magic.”

Steve groaned.  
“Now wait…..” he started

“Steve.” Clint cut in.

“Steve.” Phil agreed.

“The majority has it.” Tony said. “If it’s ok with Bucky, Steve will rock his world with his amazing blow job skills.”

“It is definitely ok by me.” Bucky said with a grin, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“No pressure.” Steve grumbled.

“Stop it.” Tony scolded. “You’re oral as hell. You love getting your mouth on a lover and you’re really good at it.”

“You really are.” Phil told him.

“Really, really good at it.” Clint added.

Steve tried to control the grin trying to take over his face, but couldn’t quite manage it. Bucky grabbed his shirt and pulled him over so they were face to face, almost spilling Tony off his lap, until Steve tightened his grip on him.

“I can’t wait to feel your mouth on my dick, Punk.” He growled before he kissed him.

Steve’s blush spread to his ears as he grinned.

“Just wait ‘til he rims you until you forget your name.” Ton told him.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked.

Tony stared at him, wide eyed, briefly speechless.

“Rimming is when your lover spreads your ass cheeks, then licks and sucks your hole until you die from pleasure, you have a spectacular orgasm, or they turn you into a babbling mess before they fuck you.” Clint said before Tony could answer. “Also known as eating someone out or eating ass.”

“Oh, ok,” Bucky said, “I didn’t know that was a thing. Sounds nice.”

“It’s great.” Clint said, “It’s like electricity goes right from your ass to your brain and your dick at the same time.”

“It’s even nicer if you have someone sucking your cock while somebody else rims you.” Phil told him.

Tony and Clint looked like bobble head dolls, they nodded so fast. Bucky’s eyes glazed over for a minute as he thought about it, then he shivered and grinned.

“I definitely want to try that.” He said.

“Atta boy.” Tony crowed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“I want Stevie to be the first to do it to me,” he said, leaning into Tony’s space, “but I want you to be the first one I do it too.” His voice deepening into a growl. “I’ve wanted to bite that luscious ass of yours since the first time I ever saw you.”

Tony squeaked and gasped and flapped his hands and almost threw himself off of Steve’s lap with his flailing until Steve tightened his grip on him.

“Yes, Please.” He whimpered.

“What da ya say, Stevie,” Bucky drawled, putting extra Brooklyn in his voice, “will ya teach me how it’s done so we can team up on your man?”

“Be happy too.” Steve replied.

“You guys are killing me.” Tony complained.

“Maybe, but what a way to go.” Bucky told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky get's to experience Steve's oral skills

Bucky couldn't stop thinking about what they had talked about. He kept imagining Steve's mouth around his cock. After he had hurried out of the room with a sudden boner several times, he worried that people were starting to think there was something wrong with him. After two days of it, he cornered Steve in the gym.

“I can't stop thinking about what we talked about the other day.” He blurted.

“Yah.” Steve smirked.

“Well, everybody says you're good with your mouth,” Bucky said, as a blush spread up his neck and over his cheeks. “I just want to know if the stories are true.”

“I'm more than happy to show you.” Steve told him, pressing into his space.

Bucky swallowed nervously, then moved in and kissed him.

Steve let him set the pace for a minute, then took over, plundering Bucky's mouth with his tongue until he was breathless.

“Want'a go back to my room?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, feeling dazed, then cleared his throat.

“Sounds good.” He croaked.

Steve took his hand and led him to the elevator. Once they were in his room, he led Bucky into the bedroom.

“If you need to slow down or stop, say so, ok.” Steve said, cupping his cheek in his large hand.

Bucky nodded again.

“I never thought I'd get to do this with you.” He said, placing a hand on Steve's waist.

“Me either." Steve told him as he leaned down to kiss him. Bucky felt Steve's hands slid under his shirt to caress along his sides as he kissed his neck. He grabbed on to Steve's waist to keep himself upright as Steve teased his tongue along his ear.

“Need you out of these clothes.” Steve whispered.

Bucky shivered as he grabbed the hem of his hoodie and yanked it up over his head. He blinked in surprise when he could see again. Steve had shed his shirt and was working on loosing his pants. Once his pants hit the floor, he reached out and pushed Bucky's sweatpants off his hips. Bucky did a little shimmy, sending his sweats down his legs to pool at his feet. Steve laughed and pulled him into his arms. Bucky moaned as their chests pressed together. He wrapped his arms around Steve and grabbed his ass, grinding their cocks together.

“God, Buck,” Steve growled in his ear, “you feel so good. I can't wait to get my mouth on your cock.”

“Please!” Bucky begged.

Steve guided him to the bed and helped him lay back on it. Starting at the top of Bucky's head, Steve began kissing, licking, and nibbling his way down his body. Bucky was a wriggling, moaning mess by the time Steve had worked his way down to his cock. Steve had to grab his hips to keep him from flying off the bed when he began licking along it.

Bucky thought he was going to pass out when the moist, hot heat of Steve's mouth clothed over his cock for the first time. He looked down to see Steve bent over his groin, his lips stretched around his cock and felt his head spin as all the blood in his body rush strait to his groin.

“Ohgodohgodohgod!” he babbled, closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the pillow as Steve began bobbing his head, taking his cock deep in to his throat with each pass.

Bucky got lost in the mix of sensations that were flooding his brain. Heat, wet, suction, tickles, nips all assaulted his nerves, sending him flying on waves of pleasure. He was so high on what he was feeling that his orgasm took him by surprise when it hit him.

“Fuck!” he wheezed as all the breath was forced out of his lungs as he came.

Steve swallowed, his throat muscles squeezing around his cock, making Bucky whimper. When he had finished cumming, Steve sat up, smiling at the dazed look on his face.

“You ok, Buck?” he asked.

“Bluh.” Bucky mumbled.

Steve laughed as he moved up beside him. He lay down, pulling Bucky into his arms. He stroked Bucky's sweaty hair off his face and kissed his forehead. Bucky lay there for a few minutes, then got himself together enough to be able to form words.

“I can't do anything that good,” he said, “but I can give you a hand, if you want.” He said, looking shyly up at Steve.

“I'd like that.” Steve told him.

Bucky tipped his head up and kissed him as he ran his hand down Steve's chest. Steve shivered when he brushed over his nipple. Bucky began kissing along Steve's chest, nipping at his nipple before gently sucking on it. He moved his hand to Steve's cock, teasing his fingers along it's length as he sucked and licked at his nipples.

“Got any slick?” he asked.

Steve fumbled in the bedside table drawer before handing him a bottle of lube. Bucky slicked up his hand and wrapped it around Steve's rock hard cock, slowly stroking as he went back to teasing his nipples. As Steve's breathing got faster, so did his strokes until Steve arched his back off the bed with a shout as he came, ropes of hot cum spilling over Bucky's fist to cover his belly. When he was finished, he grabbed Bucky and kissed him until they were both breathless. Bucky grabbed Steve's tee-shirt off the floor to wipe his hand and Steve's stomach, then flopped down on the bed.

“Wow!” he said.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed.

He started to pull Bucky into his arms but Bucky resisted.

“Buck?” Steve asked, confusion all over his face.

“Is Tony ok with me staying here, if we fall asleep.” Bucky asked.

“He is.” Steve told him. “But if you want to make sure, we can ask him. Jarvis, will you put me through to Tony.”

“What ya need, Steve-o?” Tony asked when Jarvis has contacted him.

“Is it ok if Bucky stays the night?” Steve asked.

“Of course it is.” Tony replied. “Ooooh, super solider slumber party. Are you gonna do sex stuff. Wait, did you already do sex stuff? How was it, Frosty?”

“You were right about his mouth.” Bucky replied.

“Told ya.” Tony said with a laugh. “Glad you enjoyed it. You are always welcome in our bed, for sex or cuddles or what ever you need.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Bucky said. “Are you gonna join us?”

“I can do that.” Tony replied. “Be up in a few.”

Steve grinned as he kissed Bucky.

“Clothes or no clothes?” he asked.

“Maybe, just our shorts,” Bucky said, “if you don't mind.”

Steve just got up, grabbed his boxers off the floor, and tossed them to him before pulling his own on, before climbing back on the bed. He held out his arms and Bucky happily went in to them, settling against his chest.

A few minutes later, Tony came through the door.

“Now that's a pretty sight.” He said as he ran his eyes over the pair on the bed.

“Get over here.” Bucky ordered. “ I wanna go to sleep.”

“Bossy.” Tony said as he stripped down to his underwear before climbing in to bed on Steve's other side.

He kisses Steve, then leaned over him and kissed Bucky.

“Welcome to the gang.” He said.

Bucky grinned. For the first time, he felt like he belonged.


End file.
